


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by lucifer_sweet_lucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, M/M, S10 possibility, You Are My Sunshine, cas dies, i hope it doesn't happen though, inspired by a post, it's sad, lots of death, sammy dies, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_sweet_lucifer/pseuds/lucifer_sweet_lucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the S9 finale - Dean is no longer himself, and is determined to do what he set out to in S4E1 - to kill Castiel, and he is willing to take down anyone who stands in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this post: http://tauriels.tumblr.com/post/83468257898/clockingcreativity-meetmeincalifornia
> 
> Also, I haven't written anything for a LONG time, so any feedback is welcomed!

“Dean! Dean DON’T! DEAN!” Sam Winchester cried out, chasing after the older man. “Dean – “

The demon slowed and turned to face his brother – abruptly, not even bothering to disguise himself. Sam froze. His eyes were fixated on the void that had beensuch a vibrant emerald. “Dean – “ Sam whispered, the shattering of his heart eminent in his voice.

“Sam –get out of here. Now,” Dean growled, spinning back around and beginning his pursuit once more. Sam didn’t listen. His massive body being an obstacle of it’s own, the younger man had difficulty keeping up with Dean. As Sam grabbed onto Dean’s muscular shoulder, he was thrust back – smashing into a bookshelf full of invaluable information.

“I said leave,” Dean hissed, his voice menacing.

“Dean, this isn’t you. Please, just listen to me,” Sam gasped, blood beginning to leak through his layered shirts. Dean looked at his brother, kneeling on the floor; he did not see the Sam he knew. He saw something he never could have known existed. A vortex of swirling burnt gold, whites, the color of sunrise occupied the place he knew his brother should be. He saw things that could not be described by any language.

“Dean –“ Sam coughed, blood splattering on his hands, held up as a gesture of peace. Bubbles erupted on his slit lip, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Please, just stop. I know you’re in there,” Sam whimpered, growing paler each passing moment.

Dean turned away from his dying brother.

He walked out of the bunker. Determination settled in his mind. He had made a decision, and he would see it through.

Dean travelled quickly, but not as fast as he would’ve liked to. The Impala was gone, and he knew there was no point in looking for it. He knew where to go.

Walking into the old barn, Dean looked around. Knowing that the sigils and traps were long gone, he knew he was safe. Nothing, not even Ruby’s knife, could harm him. He was invincible.

Dean meandered about the shack for a few more minutes before acknowledging his company. “Hello, Castiel,” he grimaced, as if the words tasted foul in his mouth.

“Dean. What have you done?” Castiel asked, his voice not one of judgment, but that of concern. He saw the twisted creature that used to be his Dean, the man he would do anything for. Although the angel knew what had become of Dean, he refused to admit it.

“Well,” Dean grew closer to the other man. “I was just, you know, trying something out. A new me, I suppose. What do you think, Cas?”

Castiel’s heart pounded in remorse, he had thought he was ready for this. “Dean, where is Sam?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” the demon spat.

“Dean –“ Cas began to protest, but his words fell short. He had refused to look Dean in the eyes, knowing what he would see. He had refused up until this point. Upon seeing the obsidian that festered where Dean’s eyes used to be, Castiel fell silent.  
The Angel let himself go. He looked around, remembering vividly the sigils that Dean and Bobby had painted on the wooden walls, the traps on the ceiling. He remembered the fear and awe in Dean’s eyes when he was not affected by Ruby’s knife. Castiel looked around, but could not bear any of it. He remembered every single word that was spoken between them that day, but it was too painful to think about.

He turned abruptly, his eyes inches away from his lover’s. Cas felt the ancient bone inside his vessel’s gut. Though his heart was not damaged, it ached at the sight of Dean. The demon blinked once, twice. Castiel slid down, held tightly by the Winchester. Dean closed his eyes once more, not wishing to see the angel dying at his feet. He collapsed. Opening his eyes, Dean couldn’t bring himself to look Castiel in the eyes; instead he fixated himself on the blade that held fast in the angel’s body.

Dean held Castiel once more, shifting himself behind the dying creature. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He knew he never would again. Castiel let his head rest over Dean’s heart, the first blade still buried inside him. Dean’s chest heaved, but his angel did not complain.

“I’m sorry, I’m –“ Dean choked out, his words pained.

“Dean – it’s, it’s okay,” Castiel sighed, his breathing slowing down.

“Cas,” sobs echoed throughout the barn.

He received no response.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Dean began, tears falling down his bloodstained cheeks. He saw Sam’s body, his lung punctured, dying, but still trying to help. Selfless.

“You make me happy when skies are grey,”  
Bobby. Amy. John.

“You’ll never know dear,”

Mary.

“How much I love you,”

Castiel felt tears slide down his own face. Dean’s voice was so beautiful.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Castiel shut his eyes, safe in Dean’s arms.

“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,”

Dean could hardly speak. His voice barely a whisper, trembling as he clung to his angel.

“I dreamt I held you safe in my arms,”

The barn felt empty. Hollow reverberations of thousands of unspoken apologies rang out around them.

“When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken,”

Dean could feel Castiel’s pulse slow.

“So I hung my head,”

Castiel could not move.

"and cried.”

He trembled as memories flowed through him, slowly, all at once.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”

Dean’s voice was rasping – broken by silent sobs.

“You make me happy,”

Castiel could not speak.

“When skies are grey,”

He could taste the metallic blood that filled his mouth.

“You’ll never know, dear,”

Dean’s tears landed one by one on Castiel’s body, pools of blood swirling into marble.

“How much I love you,”

Castiel’s borrowed heart stuttered, the last bit of light he was flickered into a cold darkness.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”


End file.
